Waiting
by Raven The Zombie Slayer
Summary: He watched her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to steal her life and vanish back into the night. Kinda dark.


**(Authoress' Note): **_**Ok, I'm very sorry about this. I know this I probably a piece of crap that is nothing more than an insult to the literary world, but I had to post it. I almost cringed myself as I re-read this. The lack of details about the characters and plot along with the repetition and sentence fragments was enough to tempt me into deleting this and never thinking about it again. However, I think it is only fair for me to share at least one of the pieces that make up most of my work. **_

_**The other stories I have posted were humorous, but that is not what I normally write. I have hundreds of files on my computer and most of them are dark and gory and don't have happy endings. This just happens to be one of the less violent and bloody stories I have written. **_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Naruto but honestly, you wouldn't even know this was a Naruto FanFic if Sasuke's name wasn't the first word.**_

**WARNINGS: **_**Death, overuse of the word 'waiting' and a ridiculous amount of sentence fragments. But don't be discouraged! The grammar and spelling is still pretty much flawless!**_

**Waiting**

Sasuke watched from the shadows as the girl walked down the street with her friends, headed home from school. She laughed happily, flipping her pink hair out of her face, her dark emerald eyes sparkling with joy. He smiled at the thought of sinking his fangs into her neck and sucking the life from her body. But he couldn't; not yet. He had to wait. Wait until she was alone. Wait until he didn't need the darkness of the alley to protect his skin from the harmful rays of the sun. Skin as smooth and fragile as porcelain, yet as cold and impenetrable as armor. He had to wait until tonight.

He had been watching her every day now for the past month, waiting. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab her and pull her into the darkness as she walked by. Every day she walked home from school with her friends. She would disappear into her house until the sun went down. Until it was no longer safe to be outside alone. To be outside at all for that matter. It made no difference if she was alone or not. No one was going to be able to help her once he got her.

He ran his tongue across the pointy tips of his fangs. He could just imagine the way her sweet blood would taste. So thick and sticky on his tongue. So salty and metallic tasting. So warm and red. So _perfect_. The idea excited him. _She_ excited him. He didn't know why he was so attracted to her, but he was. Of course it wasn't a physical or emotional attraction. None of that nonsense to disturb his plans. The only thing he was attracted to was the warm life that coursed through her veins.

So he waited. He waited until she climbed out the window when she was absolutely positive that no one was watching. But he was watching. He was always watching. Watching and waiting. His deep onyx eyes followed her as she crept around the house, still so unaware that she was being stalked. Like prey. And that's what she was. Prey. _His_ prey.

He followed her, being careful to stick close to the buildings and alleyways. The shadows hid him completely from her view. Not that there was anything that she could have done if she did see him. She was his now. She might have been safe if she would have stayed at home. Maybe. But no, she was a naughty little girl. Always breaking the rules when she thought no one was watching. But he was watching. He was always watching.

He smirked as she strolled right past him, yet still not seeing him lurking in the shadows. That was okay. She would be seeing him soon enough. He would be the last thing she saw. The last thing she would feel was him sucking that beautiful crimson life from her body.

He followed her a little further, into the dead, quiet streets where no houses were. No one would hear her screams here. Not that she would be screaming for long.

He stepped out of the shadows directly behind her, quiet as a whisper. Almost as if he wasn't there at all. But, somehow she seemed to hear him. Or maybe she sensed him. It didn't really matter. She knew he was there. She should have kept walking. Maybe then she would have had a few more moments to live. But no, she turned around, her lustrous green eyes meeting with his dark, inky ones. Her face twisted into a look of horror as she saw the feral grin that consumed his handsome features.

Instead of rushing forward and attacking her like he did most of his prey, he stepped towards her slowly, as if not to frighten her. Of course, that was not his intentions. The more scared they were, the better. The adrenaline coursing through their bodies just caused the blood to spill into his mouth faster.

He walked forward slowly and un-rushed because he knew that she knew. He grabbed her arms roughly and gave her a sadistic smile that could have easily been enough to melt the skin off of Satan's face. But, she didn't even scream as he sank his fangs into her warm neck and sucked her veins dry. After all, she knew. Her mother had told her when she was little that naughty little girls that broke the rules when they thought no one was watching always got caught.

**(Authoress' Note): **_**I just want to hang my head in shame at this one. If you have managed to endure this disgraceful piece of work to the end, I applaud you. And if for some reason you didn't absolutely detest this, I bow down to you. **_

_**Don't worry, I sort of just posted this to let you know I'm still alive while I finish writing some other things. They should be finished pretty soon and then we can all forget that this little disaster happened. **_

**Please review…and don't be too harsh…please.**


End file.
